Duncan
} |name = Duncan |image = Duncan.jpg |px = 270px |title = Warden-Commander of Ferelden |gender = Male |appearances = Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Origins |race = Human |voice = Peter Renaday |status = Deceased |quests = Joining the Grey Wardens }} Duncan is the Warden Commander of the Fereldan Grey Wardens around 9:30 Dragon when Urthemiel rose and the Fifth Blight began. He recruits and mentors The Warden and Alistair shortly before the battle at Ostagar. He is among the first Wardens allowed to return to Ferelden after the actions of Sophia Dryden results in the order being exiled from the country. He faces suspicion and hostility in his search for new recruits. Background Duncan's nationality is somewhat ambiguous in origin. His Codex entry identifies his father as a native of Tevinter, and his mother from the Anderfels, while Dragon Age: The Calling instead describes him as Rivaini in appearance, his father from Ferelden and his mother from Rivain. Duncan was born in Highever and spent his childhood in The Free Marches and Orlais, where eventually he became a thief surviving on the streets of Val Royeaux after the death of his parents. Barely more than a boy, Duncan was conscripted into the order by Commander Genevieve on the morning he was to be executed for murder. He had broken into a hotel room to rob it, and was confronted by his victim while attempting to steal a ring. The man refused to give in, even with a knife to his throat, and they fought As the man lay dying, he thanked the boy, to Duncan's shock and horror. The chevaliers informed Duncan as he was arrested that the victim was a Grey Warden. When offered a place among the Grey Wardens the night before his execution, he refuses Genevieve's initial offer: A Grey Warden's life must be horrible indeed to thank the one who murders him. He is not entirely wrong at first; his fellow Wardens despise him, and in the months that follow, an unhappy Duncan attempts to run away several times, and continues to steal when the opportunity presents, a habit that saves his life in The Deep Roads later. Involvement Quotes * (Duncan's narration in the "Join Us" trailer) "We bear a sacred burden. For an age, we have protected the lands of men. But now, a blight is upon us and we dare not falter. Regardless of race, noble or commoner. The best must take up our banner to save us all from annihilation. We are the Grey Wardens. Join us." *''(to a City Elf Warden)'' "Surely it has not escaped your notice that I am both armed and armored. Any fight between us would be rather one-sided." *"I sometimes wonder if the Chantry's many laws regarding magic are even necessary. Darkspawn are a greater threat than blood mages, even abominations. It takes decades for the world to recover from a Blight." *"Be careful what you wish for. Power is treacherous. I have seen many people--great leaders--consumed by it." *"A word of advice from someone who's battled abominations and worse: a cavalier attitude will only get you into trouble." *"From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title." Trivia *Duncan is the first similarity between all of the origins. *Duncan's longsword bears a striking resemblance to Oathkeeper. *Duncan is the Scottish anglicized form of Donnchadh, an Irish/Scots Gaelic name, which is a compound of donn meaning 'brown' and chadh meaning 'chief' or 'noble'. *During the Joining ceremony when Duncan stabs Ser Jory, his dagger appears to be a dar'misu, maybe because it is a knife. (The player character also brings out a knife for cutscene kills.) *The dagger model used on Duncan outside of cutscenes appears to be a standard dagger. *Duncan's set of armor is unique—he is the only character using such an armor model. *Duncan's death was confirmed by David Gaider. "Duncan is dead. If he appears again, it would have to be in a story that takes place prior to Origins, if anything." *If the male Dwarf Noble completes the Of Noble Birth quest, he has the opportunity to name his son Duncan. *Though Duncan is confirmed to be dead, his body is never found at Ostagar, though his weapons will be found impaled into the ogre he had slain before falling hands at the Darkspawn. *Duncan seems to be modeled as a rogue, as he wields a sword and a dagger and wears light armor. However, he had a shield he didn't bring with him to Ostagar that, when found, can be given to Alistair as a present, and can be equipped by him. *Duncan will have new dialogue options if you try to pickpocket him and fail. *In the cutscene where Duncan kills the orge he uses two crow daggers instead of Duncan's Sword and Duncan's Dagger. Category:Origins characters Category:The Calling characters Category:Humans Category:Grey Wardens Category:Fereldans Category:Characters